Love and Blood Easy To Die, Hard To Live
by Bubble Gum Addict
Summary: Bianca is new. She makes some friends, Malik and Marik.Seto is a Vampire who works for Pegasus. Will Bianca fall for this charming vampire?
1. Corndog

**About Bianca Carson**

Bianca Carson is a 15 year old 10th grader. She moved into her new neighborhood about 6 months ago. She doesn't have any friends but she's fine with that. She has been home schooled for about 2 months and her mother, Cindy Carson, is worried about her not having any friends and Bianca knows it.

Bianca is an average girl with long black hair, light tan skin, very long legs and dark brown eyes. She has a thin, healthy body that she keeps up with constant skating and sports.

She's a very aggressive skater girl. She gets her average grades of C's and maybe a B if she lucky. She's a simple sport hog, loving lots of different sports. Bianca had been a tomboy all her life, although her mother had tried everything to teach her to be more lady-like. She always ran around with the neighborhood boys kicking around a soccerball or throwing a football. She'd always come home hurt.

Her mom is a doctor at the local hospital, very neat. Unlike her daughter she is a major germaphobe. Bianca's father left only a year after she was born, not wanting the great responsibility of a child.

Well enough with this! Let's get to the story, shall we?

**Chapter one**

**New Friends and Skating**

Cindy knocked on her daughters bedroom door and waited for a reply.

"Come in," Bianca said. Cindy walked in and saw Bianca finishing up her science test.

"How's your work coming, dear?" Her mother asked.

"Fine." Bianca answered.

"Honey, I need to tell you something important…" Her mother said nervously. Bianca sensed her nervousness and put her pencil down.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Her mother took a deep breath…

"I got a job!" She said excitedly.

"That's great!" Bianca said.

"…but there's a catch…" her mother said hardening her tone.

"What's that?" Bianca asked curiously.

"Your going to have to go back to public school."

"But Mom! I won't fit in!"

"You don't know until you go!" Cindy argued at her daughters comment.

"I haven't made any friends yet and we have lived here for how long? 6 months! How are you so sure that I will be able to make friends at this school!" Bianca whined.

"The decision has already been made, Bianca! I took the job and I start tomorrow! You are too! I already enrolled you!" Cindy sighed.

"God Mom!" Bianca sighed, too. "I need new clothes if I'm going to go…"

Her mother eyes flashed with excitement! She loved to go shopping with her daughter. Bianca hated shopping but she did need new clothes so she decided to go.

"Ok! Let's go now!" Her mother pleaded.

"Ok." Bianca said. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her mothers car keys. They went out the door and argued over who was going to drive. Cindy won. They got in the expensive car and drove to the nearest department store and then got out.

They rushed inside and they were in there for about an hour. Bianca found a lots of clothes that her mother barely approved. They paid for her clothes and left the store.

There was an ice cream stand outside the store. Bianca walked toward it. Her mother trailing behind. They searched the menu and decided on two double fudge ice creams. They rang the service bell. A walked out. He looked about 17 or something.

"What can I get you two lovely girls?" The blonde boy asked.

"Two double fudge cones, please." Bianca said.

"You know Bianca, you're going to need to cut down for school sports," her mother reminded her in a soft scolding tone. Bianca just smiled mischieviously.

"What school will you be playing for?" The boy asked handing them the two cones.

"Domino High." Bianca said taking a lick.

"Nice. I go there. I'm Malik by the way." He put out his hand, Bianca took it.

"Bianca, as if you haven't found out already." She smiled.

Malik smiled back. "My..er..brother is at the store getting more ice cream.. I guess you can call him my twin. His name is Marik." Malik said wiping down the little counter, although it wasn't even dirty.

"Come on Bianca, its getting late." Her mother interrupted. "Oh by the way, I'm Cindy, Bianca's mother." She smiled.

"Not-uh. You can't be her mother. Your way too young." Malik grinned. Cindy smiled.

"Aren't you sweet. Come on Bianca. Nice meeting you, Malik."

"You too, Cindy. See you at school, Bianca."

Bianca and her mom walked back to the car. They argued about who would drive and Bianca won this time. Malik watched her drive off and stood there like he was in a trance. Marik waved his hand in front of Malik's face.

"Hellooooooo?" he said.

"Huh?" Malik said breaking out of his trance.

"I think someone has a crush…" Marik said in a sing-song voice watching the car drive off.

"Who? You?" Malik asked . Marik looked at him and laughed.

"I was talking about you, dork." Marik laughed as Malik tried to push him off the chair. Malik punched Marik on the arm.

"Ow!" Marik said as he let go of the desk which was giving him support. Big mistake. Malik pushed and Marik flew off the chair. Malik laughed.

"You know," Marik said, "if you didn't have a crush on her then you wouldn't have made such a big deal about it when I said it." Marik grinned evilly. He got back up and looked at Malik blushing. Malik looked at Marik evilly and lunged at him. They both fell to the ground.

When they arrived home, Bianca said thanks to her mom and threw her stuff in her room.

"I'm going to go see if I can find a skate park, see ya a 5:00." With that she left.

Malik and Marik raced on their skateboards to the skate park. As usual Marik won. Malik frowned.

"That's not fair! You have longer legs than I do!" Malik said in a pouty voice. Marik laughed.

"So? You legs are smaller and faster but then I always beat you here!" Marik looked over Malik's shoulder. There was someone riding slowly on their skateboard toward the skate park that him and Malik were in. Malik turned to see Bianca on her skateboard.

"Hey I know her, she's that…" He said quietly, "Hey Bianca!" He yelled. Bianca's head turned. She saw Malik and his twin and skated toward them.

"Oh Hi!" She said. "I didn't know they had a skate park here, I thought it was farther down…" She said confused.

"Nope its right here." Malik said in a cheerful tone. "You know how to skate board! I don't know any girls that know how to skateboard."

"You do now!" Bianca said as she got her skate board and went onto the skate park. They skated for a while, showing off their tricks and trying to improve them. Bianca looked at her watch, it was almost 5:00.

"Hey guys! I got to go home! I will see you tommarrow!" She waved to them and started her on her way home. Her house was about 6 more blocks away. She skated into the middle of the street and a black car came out of no where and screeched to a stop. The bumper hit her knee and she fell off her skate board. She heard someone cuss and get out of the car. She looked up and saw the most handsomest face ever.

"Are you ok? I'm really sorry. I wasn't paying attention and then I looked up and saw you and I tried to stop." He apologized. Bianca got really mad! She stood up in a big huff. Her knee hurt. He was only about 10 feet taller that her! She looked up at him and reached down and grabbed her skate board. She limped off the street and looked back at the gorgous man. Her anger got a hold of her.

"God! You need to learn how to drive you corndog!" She chose not to cuss him out. She sat on the curb and rolled up her pant leg. She had a small scrape on her knee. She felt like she was being watched she looked up and saw the man.

"I'm really sorry. Can I drive you to the hospital? Home?"

"No! Now get out of my face buddy!" She yelled. She rolled her pant leg back down and got onto her skate board and rode away.

She kept looking behind her and she kept seeing the black car that hit her. She kept doing ollies on her way home. She saw her white house. She sped up and finally got to the porch steps. She saw the car that was behind her slow down to a stop.

"I'm really sorry for hitting you." He said again. He put the car in drive and was about to leave when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He stopped. He looked up and saw her. She opened the door and held out her hand. He put the car in park and took her hand.

"I'm Bianca." She said. "Sorry for my temper and calling you a corndog."

"Its ok." He said. "My name is Seto Kaiba. Everyone calls me Kaiba, though." He smiled.

"I can't stay and talk. My mom is gonna go crazy if she sees me talking to some guy in a car."

"Yeah I understand."

"BIANCA!" Cindy shouted. 'Who was she talking to?' she thought.

"Coming Mom!" Bianca shouted back. "Sorry I got to go."

"Can I have your phone number so we can keep in touch?" He asked.

"Um, Sure. Do you have a pen a paper?" He handed her the paper and pen. She wrote something down, folded it up, and gave it to him. She turned and walked into the house. She had an evil grin plastered on her face. She looked out the window as Seto Kaiba left. She burst out laughing. Her mother looked at her as if she was going crazy.

Seto parked his car in his drive way and unfolded the piece on paper. The note read:

_Seto, My number is 1-800-none-of-your-business! Call me sometime!_

_Love and Smiles,_

_Bianca Carson_

'_Man is she ever dumb._' He laughed to himself. And walked into his house.

**HOLA!! Please review! I welcome flames and critisism. ) Please tell me if there's a way I can make this story better for my readers! I thank one reader for telling my how retarded my mary-sue character was. I realized...how fake! But I took that to heart and mind and have re-written my first chappie!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE HELP Lawlipop!!**


	2. A New Day

**A New Day**

Bianca sits down to the table and begins to eat.

"So, who was that in that fancy car?" Her mother asked as she painfully watched her daughter shovel food into her mouth.

"Shome guy that shalmost hit meh a fue bocks away..." Bianca said with her mouthful. Her mother glared and cleared her throat. Bianca instantly took the signal, she swallowed, sat up straight and ate neatly. Her mother relaxed and began to eat. The recent conversation was lost.

The next morning Bianca woke up and got ready for school.

"Books, check. gym clothes, check. Folders, binder, notebooks, check. And lunch money." She wandered around her room shoving things in her bag.

After finishing up she went downstairs and saw her mom sitting at the table.

"What's wrong, ma?" She asked as she grabbed a pop tart.

"I have a present for your first day!" She held up some car keys. Bianca dropped her pop tart.

"No!" She said in disbelief. Her mom nodded and ran for the front door. Bianca followed, dazed. In the drive way was parked a beautiful black and purple '68 Comaro. Bianca let out a high pitched squeal.

"IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!!" Her mom handed her the keys and school bag and she was off.

She arrived at the school just as the bell rang. She locker her car and ran to the office where they gave her her locker number (15) and class list. First class, math. Bleh! She rushed to it. She would get to her locker before lunch.

Bianca made her way to the cafeteria. As she entered someone put her hands over her eyes and said "Guess who?" She turned.

"Hey Malik! What's for lunch?"

"The same ol' C-R-A-P. But come over to our table, we gotchya covered." He said leading her toward the back of the lunchroom. He introduced her to everyone, Tea, Joey, Tristan, ect. She sat down next to Malik, he handed her a bag.

"Grab somethin' and pass it along. This is our lunch system. After lunch just give Tea or Joey a couple of bucks and you will be taken care of tomarrow." Malik said before bitting into an apple.

The reast of the afternoon went by easily. On her way home she passed one of the biggest houses she had ever seen. It was HUGE! Over 5 floors. But...there were black curtains in all the windows. Freaks, she thought.

She arrived at home, picked up the new phone books on the porch and went inside. There she lazily kicked off her shoes and thre the phone books in the coner. She went up stairs to start on her homework.

As she worked the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Is this Bianca?" A familiar voice said.

"Yes it is how may I help you?" She answered as she finished up her math.

"You have a nice phone voice."

"Excuse me?" She asked slightly startled. Was this a joke or what?

"Sorry. How are you?"

"Good...who is this?"

"Oh, pardon my lack of introduction. This is Seto Kaiba, the 'Corndog'."

"Oh, hey! How did you get my number?"

"Phonebook."

"My names not in the phonebook."

"It is in the new one."

"Oh. Haha. Nice...So what did you need?"

"I was just wondering if you were busy this weekend?" Do all guys start like this? She thought.

"Maybe."

"Well if you aren't would you like to do something?"

"Maybe..." She smiled.

" Well, I was going to take you to a new club that just opened. Its underground. You can bring some friends if you would like."

"Hmm...ok. Come to my house and we will follow you there. Time?"

"Saturday at 8?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok then, sounds good." She heard a small sigh of relief. Oh, homework, she thought.

"Well I've got homework. So talk to you later?"

"Ok. Later. Saturday at 8?"

"Yes yes, Saturday at 8. See you then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."


	3. I AM A Vampire

**I AM A Vampire**

Saturday came all to quickly. Bianca still had nothing to wear and she was so nervous she was on the verge of cancelling.

The doorbell rang just as Bianca was coming down the stairs. She opened it and Malik rushed in.

"Ok. I have to get to the mall and pick up and outfit for me and Marik for tonight." He paused and looked Bianca over. "No, no, no, no. Is that what you are planning to wear?" He asked slightly disgusted.

"I'm not sure if I want to wear it or not..." She said looking down at her skinny jeans and red t-shirt. Malik shook his head.

"Grab your keys, we're going shopping."

They arrived at the mall and wondered around looking for something to wear. Malik got himself some dark jeans and a blue button up shirt. And he got Marik some faded jeans and a tight black shirt. Bianca searched around and decided to go with a black pleated skirt and a red tube top with a black ribbon that tied in the back.

They went back to Bianca's house and got dressed. Marik arrived about 10 minutes before 8. Bianca began to pace the living room.

"What if..." She began.

"Don't start that again, B. I already told you, he hasn't been around lately so he's probably changed since the last time I met him." Malik reassure her. Bianca calmed after hearing this and she sat down and fiddled with her skirt. There was a know at the door. Bianca jumped up.

"Oh my God, its him! What do I do?!" She hissed.

"Try by answering the door." Marik said coolly. He recieved a blow to the ribs from Malik. "Or you can just close the curtains and pretend your not home." He said breathless, he got another punch to the ribs by Malik. Bianca took a deep breath and went to answer the door. Seto's eyes met hers. He smiled mysteriously and took her hand and kissed it.

"Hello." His deep voice rang in her ears. She sighed and nodded politely. She went back inside and got her purse and keys. She got in her car and Seto got in his. As Malik shut the door Bianca slammed her head onto the steering wheel.

"What's wrong, B?" Malik asked patting her back.

"I'm so STUPID! I sighed. And I don't mean a regular sigh, I mean a LOVEY sigh. How embarassing! He probably thinks I'm this giddy little school child!" She cried.

"He probably didn't notice. Make up for it by shaking you booty at him at the club." Malik smiled. Marik bit his lip to keep in his laughter.

Bianca pulled out they were gone.

Inside the club, the music bounced a rhythm that reminded her of a heartbeat. Much like hers at the moment, fast and uncontrolled.

The guys seemed to be drooling on their dance partners and her as she walked bye. She had lost sight of Malik and Marik. She reached for Seto's hand so they wouldn't get separated. Surprisingly, Seto's hands were freezing. He stopped at the DJ center, said something Bianca couldn't hear and then guided her away. The music changed to a more upbeat, hard, techno sound. Bianca wasn't sure what to do. Everyone around was pushing their bodies into each other. Seto pulled her close. He lowered his lips to her ear.

"Relax. We are here to have fun." His soft whisper seemed louder that the music. It went deep. As if it were insider he head. He pulled back and she looked into his eyes. They were deep blue, like the ocean. The calm, ryhtmatic ocean. They began to move, move with the music. She could feel the vibrations in her chest. Each beat. Each breath. She started to feel light and disconnected. As if she were going into a trance. Seto began to move away, never breaking eye contact. They moved across the dance floor toward the back door. The door opened and the cool breeze hit Bianca's warm face. She continued to follow Seto's cold blue eyes as he lead her to a shadowed area in the alley. He slid her to the wall of a building and smiled. She stared.

Perfect, he thought. His face moved closer to her and their lips were only centemeters away.

"B? Are you out here?" A voice echoed through the dark, chilling alley. Bianca flinched at the voice and pushed Seto away.

"What the-" She stopped. Seto stared with peircing eyes.

"If you don't mind, we were in the middle of something, Malik." Seto's voice was full of annoyance.

"Oh sorry, I didnt know you were putting moves on, B." Malik said sarcastically. Bianca blushed but it was too dark to see, which she was thankful for. Malik went back inside the huge mob of crazed jumping dancers to find Marik. It was quiet amd dark once again. Bianca looked up at the yellow moon covered with small whispy gray clouds.

"If you were able to live beyond death with only the burden of eating but never being full or never being in daylight, would you do it?" Seto asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure. You mean like a vampire? Yeah, maybe. Why? Would you?" She whispered. She turned to Seto. he was leaning against the wall, smirking. He didn't answer for the longest time.

"I could answer that but it might scare you too much..." He said looking at his nails.

"What do you mean? I'm not a child." She said slightly offended. He stood up off the wall and stepped toward her.

"Ok. I'll tell you." He smirked mysteriously. "I live with those burdens. I AM a vampire."


	4. You Don't Smoke

**You Don't Smoke**

Out in the front of the club, Malik stared at the moon as he leaned against the railing. Marik came out and stood beside him.

"He doesn't seem right, I mean, there's just something about him..." Malik said taking a swig off a ciggerette. Marik looked at him quizzically.

"First off, you don't smoke." Marik said taking the ciggerette from Malik's lips and putting it to his, inhaling the smoke, "And secondly, are you talking about Seto?" Malik turned to look at him, he was still holding the smoke in his mouth.

"Yes, cough cough. He's just, cough cough, odd, cough cough." Malik choked out, he took a deep breath and continued, "He's creepy. I think he's like, demented or something."

"Or something." Marik said under his breath. " Chill out, man. He's probably just playing an act, for her. Haven't you ever played an act for a girl?" Marik said blowing smoke in Malik's face. Malik coughed and shrugged.

"Come on, we came to dance, not sit outside and talk about some chamer and his acts." Marik threw the ciggerette butt on the ground and stepped on it. Malik sighed and walking into the pumping music and over crowded dance floor. Marick checked the sky and smiled.


	5. Dying Is Easy

**Dying is easy**

"Pah-leeze. I'm not dumb. You can't be a vampire...Can you?" Bianca took a step back, away from Seto. He only looked at her with eyes that said, Don't judge.

"If you were a campire you would have fangs..." She pretended to be braver that she was.

"Oh those." He lifted his top lip reavealing and ovely long canine. Bianca gasped and stepped back again.

"I-If you were a vampire, wouldn't you have bitten me already?" She said simply, but watching him closely.

"Look, I know your already conviced I'm a vampire. So no more questions about that. And I _was_ going to bite you until we were so rudely interrupted. But I've decided to see how you would react to the truth and I see you are nothing but a coward." He said crossing his arms. Bianca was taken aback. She glared. She marched up to him and jammed her finger in his chest.

"I am NOT a coward and I don't care whether you're a vampire or not. And I don't care that this whole "date", if thats what you could call it, was a set-up just to drink my blood!" She grabbed his hand and shook it sarcastically. " Good-bye, Mr. Kaiba. Thank-you for the _wonderful_ time, I'm leaving!" With that she stormed off.

In a blink of an eye Seto stood in front of her. He knelt down on one knee and looked at her with his peircing blue eyes. Bianca stood there wide-eyed and barely breathing. She frowned.

"Your not going to propose, are you?" She said darkly.

"Even if I did, you would probably kick me and tell me I'm crazy." He said sincerely.

"Probably," she shrugged and half smiled. He took her hand.

"I want to apologize, first for calling you a coward. But mainly for bringing you out here for my own selfishness. I wanted someone like you since you first called me a corndog. Your so confident and non-cowardly and witty and beautiful. Your just what someone needs, but I wanted to tak you my force and not having you because you wanted me for who I am or _what_ I am, for that matter." He seemed so child-like and precious.

"Do you really mean that?" She eyed him cautiously.

"Technically yes but it sounded much better in my head." He smiled. Bianca laughed and pulled him off the ground.

" So, tehcnically, in that corny little speech you just made, what exactly are you saying?"

"Well...just...asking if you would like to be a vampire."

"Oh gee, I dunno..." Her hands began to sweat. Would she have to give up everthing? Friends? Family? She looked at Seto deep in the eyes trying to see his truthfulness, or maybe even his soul. All she could see was deep blue and an emotional wall. She continued to look in his eyes.

"Will it hurt?" She asked.

"Just a little." He smirked. Bianca took a deep breath. What was she about to get herself into?

"Yes."

"Yes?"

Bianca nodded. Thunder clouds rolled into the deep blue sky and rain began to pour down. Seto's brown hair sagged as it wetted down but his face seemed to relax as the rain drops hit it. He reached for her and pulled her close. He pushed his lips to hers and her whole body relaxed. She held onto his shoulders as he moved his lips alon her jawline. He reached the side of her neck and she could feel her heartbeat quicken and pound in her head. She closed her eyes as tight as she could. Seto's teeth sliced through her tan skin. Bianca tightened her grip on his shoulders and whimpered slightly. Pain shot through her neck and across her chest. It felt as though something was sqeezing the life out of her. Seto sucked a great mouthful of the sweet mettalic liquid. The warmth flowed though his cold, dead body. He wanted more. No, he thought, she will be mine soon enough.

He pulled his mouth away reluctantly and looked at her. Bianca's eyes were shut tightly and her muscles were tightened. He slid up his sleeve and bit himself quickly. He dropped his blood into her mouth and sat on the ground with her head on his lap. she drank a couple of swallows and stopped. She looked up at him quickly, seeing blood on his chin. She closed her eyes, darkness fell around her mind as she entered a place where no one comes back from. Death.

Bianca took a breath. Then another. Then some more. Her breathing became regular again. She slowly opened her eyes to see the dark clouds still formed and rain falling on her face. She heard voices. At first they were all worped and grawbled, but soon became clear and loud.

"How long has it been?"

"About 3 hours. She should be awakening soon." The voices seemed hushes and familiar, but she couldn't place them.

"Jeez, its only took me almost 2 hours."

"I know. But I guess chicks take longer, just like getting ready...its take 'em forever. I've never bit a chick before." Bianca sat up and felt slightly dizzy.

"Seto! She up." Bianca turned and saw Marik and Malik leaning on a wall, Marik was smoking. Seto seemer to appear out of nowhere. Thank the gods, he thought, I thought I might have drank too much.

"Wh-What happened? Bianca said feeling queasy. Seto smiled.

"Eh. Nothing really. You just died is all..."


End file.
